


Found Family

by LittleWolf95



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Family Bonding, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Randomness, Team as Family, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: If someone had told any of the queens that they would all get past their histories and actually live together in a semi-functional way, they would probably have laughed the person clear out of London.But that is what happened, even if they wouldn't want to admit it.





	1. Walking disaster

"Remind me again what you two twits were doing when Anne managed to hurt herself?" 

Katherine Howard could only shift slightly as she waited from having X-rays taken, after all, she had been forced to text Aragon, who had planned to spend the whole day with Parr and not sitting in the waiting area of the A and E.

"Anne thought it would be fun to go skating and I wanted to try it so I agreed. We didn't plan on her skidding over the curb...or nearly hitting a tree." 

She heard the huff of amusement come from the older queen who retorted

"Nearly hit a tree? How in the hell did she manage that one?" 

Katherine allowed herself to relax at the lack of judgement in Aragon's tone.

"Going too fast? Rolled through a puddle? It all happened so fast I really don't know what happened and I doubt Anne does either." She answered, earning a nearly silent snicker in response.

"Why am I not surprised? After all, this is the girl who decided that rehearsals would be the perfect time to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouths." 

Whatever tension—or in the younger Queen's case—fears was cleared away by that simple statement. 

"Please don't bring that up, I still don't know how she convinced Maggie and Joan to join in on that...or how they managed not to be sick."

  
  
  


_____★_____

"What in the world happened to her?" Jane didn't know rather she should be concerned for Anne—who was trying, and failing, to use crutches properly—or to laugh at how ridiculous that the brunette sounded as she mumbled complete nonsense. 

"Skating, Curb, Tree. She can explain herself once whatever they gave her runs its course." Aragon retorted, casting a sideways glance at the rather impaired girl before she added "this is worse than the time she tried to drink away those nightmares." 

As if on cue, Anne muttered "I'm not drunk...I'm sparkly." 

Jane couldn't hide her own amusement at this whole mess as she moved to help move her toward the couch.

"Only you could come up with something like that." Aragon muttered as they finally managed to half guide, half drag the injured queen to the sofa, all three of them trying not to laugh at the half pout, half glare that Anne shot at Aragon for that comment.

"You lot are mean. It's not nice to laugh at other people's pain." 

  
  


Even Aragon couldn't keep from chuckling at the whine-y, childish tone the younger woman took.

"Trust me Boleyn, your pain is the least funny thing about you right now." 

  
  



	2. Walking Disaster part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boleyn gets her cousin to entertain her, which results in some pretty....colorful phrases being thrown about.
> 
> The other queens are confused.

"Why did you record that! We don't ever talk about cringy things you do!!" Anne half yelled, half whined as she glared over at her cousin who just gave a sly smile before replying

"I  _ had _ to. You sounded like a drunk walrus at one point in the car!" 

Anne responded by tossing a decorative cushion at the younger girl.

"Have some respect, I'm injured!" 

" _ Real _ mature, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?" Katherine retorted, snickering as the older queen flipped her off.

"Jane! Come get this gremlin! She's annoying me!" 

"Jane banished me from the kitchen after I shattered that glass...So you're stuck with me." Katherine retorted, sticking her tongue out at the twenty eight year old who used her crutch to reach across the room and poke the teen.

" _ Great _ . Well at least make yourself useful and go get me a drink. I don't feel like wobbling in there." Anne retorted with a faux groan, which earned her the decorative cushion to the face when she looked away for a brief second.

"Oi! You better be glad you're faster than I am currently!" 

  
  


_____★_____

"Okay so do I want to know why the two resident energy balls are in the living room arguing over a mobile game? Or why Anne's on crutches?" Parr questioned as soon as she walked into the kitchen, glancing toward the pair in question just as Anne shouted

"You cheated! I don't know  _ how _ but you cheated!"

Aragon rolled her eyes at the outburst before turning toward her goddaughter "all I know is that they went skating, Anne nearly crashed into a tree and sprained her ankle and she and Kat have been like  ** _this_ ** since they got back ...or rather since Anne came back down to earth from whatever trip the pain meds put her on." 

"Okay, if it was anyone but Anne I would have questions but Anne tripped over air last week...Plus she had coffee this morning...as if she needed any extra energy." Anna responded, just as Kat shouted

  
  


"What the hell! I'm going to get you for that you bloody ass goblin!" 

  
  


This caught Jane's attention, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Ass goblin?" She mouthed, earning a shrug from the other two queens in the kitchen.

"I'm assuming it's an online thing...or something Anne coined." Aragon muttered, shaking her head before adding "and on that note, I am going out. Anyone need anything?" 

"Pick me up another box of those chocolate, biscuit things! You know...The ones with the red package?" Anne called, earning a sigh from all three of the other women.

"As if she needs any more sugar." Jane commented, earning an amused sound from Parr.

"Best do what she says or else we'll be listening to 'but why, I'm injured?' excuses and I don't think any of us want to deal with that." Anna retorted, earning a snort of amusement from Aragon.

"True. You know what, maybe if I get two boxes and hope that is enough to keep the both of them quiet for one evening because I don't know how much of their bantering I can handle." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
